


《无处可逃》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	《无处可逃》

1．

凌晨三点，生田斗真终于能从片场疲惫又欢乐的气氛里钻出来把自己丢到另一个清冷的空间里，那是他的家，今天的拍摄并没有小栗旬，他无缘无故就能想到那个家伙，手机就摆在一旁的玻璃桌上面，从他的角度看，小小的一个金属盒子，他想，如果这个时候那玩意要响起来，他绝对要把它甩到那个金鱼缸里面。

 ** _骗人的吧！_** 生田斗真把脸埋进沙发里，耳朵边上的手机不依不饶地在不大不小的房子里“嘀嘀嘀”响个不停，他转过身眼睛直直地看着天花板，他把他认识的好多人的名字在天花板上罗列出来，最后定格在 **“小栗旬”** 这三个字上面，只有那家伙才会在这个时间发来邮件，那些玩意的内容总是千奇百怪，让他应接不暇。

有什么：老天爷，这家店铺的咖喱真的好难吃，我以后绝对不会带斗真你来的，连路过都不要！

再附上一张咖喱的照片，他看着那个盘子里的东西，会回复说：不会吧，看起来挺好吃的嘛。

还有什么：哇哦，斗真快看这个金鱼，长得好可爱，我买下来送给你吧。

那男人还真的买下来了，那条鱼曾经就活在他的金鱼缸里，他还记得自己当时的回复：好呀，我已经想好了，就叫它旬酱怎么样？

那男人说：好呀。

更有一些不找边际的小情绪：天气好差，不想起床，不想吃东西，讨厌喝牛奶，想你了。

他盯着那三个字不知道该怎么办的时候，那男人就发了一张傻到爆炸的自拍给他，一瞬间很多东西都被抛到了不干净的鱼缸里，这个时候生田斗真会羡慕那条被他叫做旬酱的金鱼。

他说：晚上见。

 

2．

每次读那男人发来的邮件，生田斗真都感觉自己在乱翻一个属于自己的藏宝箱，他把一些有趣的文字存起来放在脑袋里，无聊的时候翻找出来回味一下下，然后他就会笑，在没人看见的地方咧开嘴角，像一只掉进了牛奶里的小老鼠，得意洋洋。

“啊啊，斗真你今天看了那个特别搞笑的节目吗？”那男人像是笃定自己一定会看一样，从问号里生田斗真根本感觉不到那是一个问题，他总是这样，用一记直球正中红心，不需要瞄准地随手一抛就足以命中他。

 ** _这到底算什么？_** 生田斗真其实不太想懂，他什么都不想明白，就这样糊里糊涂也挺好，去思考关于那男人的点滴，对他来说太折磨。

他和小栗旬认识了很久很久，不过他还是把记得初遇的场景记得一清二楚，他怀疑自己是不是永远都忘不了那个摇摇晃晃的削瘦身形；那件发白的牛仔衣；那条哗哗作响的链子；生田斗真像被无数个那样的小栗旬包围，他捂起眼睛笑出了声音，闷闷的，仿佛又看到了那家伙跟自己打完招呼要电话的模样。

痞里痞气的，很嚣张的样子，年轻气盛，帅气逼人。

他那个时候是多么讨厌他啊，想着想着生田斗真把那个回忆缝隙里的自己捞出来，不然他又该去思考关于那男人的事情了，真该死。

他开始回邮件，“看了啊，真的很搞笑呢。”发出去后生田斗真开始回味自己发出去的内容，真是太没有营养了。

生田斗真完全没感觉有什么好遗憾的，因为跟那男人说什么都不算是没有营养，他会找到他想要的，在自己所说那些无营养的废话里翻找出来他想要的所有意思，从每一个假名里，每一个标点里。

 

3．

房间里很黑，生田斗真眯着眼睛透过手机荧光屏上的光看清楚小栗旬发来的内容，什么时候见，什么地点见，该干些什么，都一清二楚，那男人只有在这方面特别的摩羯座。

他笑开一点弧度，大了一些，但他又不知道该不该这样笑。

总之他见到那男人的时候肯定是会笑得特别开的，用他最喜欢的那个开朗的中津秀一式的笑容，一张脸像一束炸开的烟花，灿烂耀眼，眼睛里有夜空里不会消散的点点星光，生田斗真感觉这样特别特别傻，不过那男人不会介意，他什么都不介意。

他会亲吻他的下巴，从下巴到人中到他最爱的高挺的鼻梁，然后拨开细碎的刘海碰一下他的额头，那家伙亲吻自己的步骤多年来都一样，生田斗真在心里默数到十五，小栗旬无意外地含住了他的嘴唇。

亲吻他曾说过的，遇到过的最柔软的嘴唇，然后是舌头，生田斗真没心思开口问一下是舌头比较软还是嘴唇比较软，那男人在荧幕下从来不跟自己说这个，他也每次都忘了去问，他的记性在 **“小栗旬”** 这三个字面前变得有针对性，太幼稚了。

 

4．

生田斗真很少执着于任何事任何人，他对很多事像对待多年前公司的安排，全盘接受然后走下去，即使被抽离当时的好友身边，无法再拿起话筒在舞台上像个偶像一样又唱又跳，即使唱歌的机会只剩下一个个Live或者演唱会的开场，但他并没有抱怨，只是把自己丢到片场，跟着前辈一个表情一个表情地学着一项叫表演的艺术。

他对待小栗旬也一样，即使这个男人跟别人再怎么不同，但他们也只是朋友，不过他们还是比别的朋友多了一层将两人笼罩在一起的薄纱，把他们跟其他人隔离在悬崖边的树枝上，他们是在床上痴缠了数年的好朋友，他是自己一旦分神去想念就会不知所措的好朋友。

 

5．

很多年很多年以前，在他还不是小栗旬口中的斗真的时候，在他还在叫那男人小栗旬君的时候，他们在某条很黑暗的街道上，像再普通不过的两个20代青年一样并肩走在一起，他们谁都没有说话，气氛沉闷得像是快要下起暴雨，早秋的夜晚微微有点凉。

他问那男人：“那个，不好意思，请问还要多久才能到你的车那里？”那家伙一言不发，他皱着眉毛抬头去看他的侧脸，却撞进一双毫无笑意的黑色眼睛里，他还什么都没来得及反应，只感觉衣服被小栗旬扯了过去，脚下站不稳了，在他意识到自己快要往后摔去的时候，一只手揽住了他的腰，接着，他们就这样，在这条黑到不行的街上，凹凸不平的墙面，湿润空气里树叶的味道都纠缠在他的鼻尖，不停地提醒着生田斗真他们在干什么的是嘴上的疼痛和小栗旬身上特有的香气。

一滴凝结下来的水珠从头顶的树叶滑落，打在了生田斗真的鼻子上，顺着他的鼻子往下滑到他的嘴巴里，肯定也滑到了小栗旬的嘴巴里。

他放开他说：“甜的。”

生田斗真不知道自己是该先说：我操，我的初吻没了！还是先说：我操，我被小栗旬亲了！到头来，他当时的脑细胞不允许他做出任何其他反应，他只是别过头从小栗旬手里扯过自己的衣服，笑着说：“啊，被你扯坏了呢。”直到现在他都想不起来当时自己说这句话时候的原由和小栗旬的脸，那时候的自己肯定很可笑吧。

因为他从小栗旬拥抱他的胸腔的震动感受到了那男人的开心，他开心得不行，是因为他的可笑吗？是因为他的那句蠢话吗？是因为他嘴边的露珠吗？还是因为他们之间的吻？

**_啊啊，他又开始思考了，这是不对的。_ **

 

6．

小栗旬手臂很长，足以把他从肩膀开始整个圈起来，就算他现在已经不是当年那个瘦得完全没有肌肉的，总是笑得特别开心的男孩了。

但小栗旬还是跟当年一样不停地拥抱他；亲吻他；一次又一次地占有他；仿佛这么多年都不够似的。

片场的他们像是真的是从不同的方向出发到来一样，看不见彻夜纠缠的疲惫，连拍摄结束后的车子都是开往不同的床铺。

然后在半道上那男人会下车杀到某个小酒馆里，他会出现在那里，喝酒聊天说着找不到源头的笑话再说一些老梗的回忆，这个时候他们之间没有什么去上床的信号，真的就像两个普通朋友一样，生田斗真享受这种关系。

当然，是所有的关系，包括躲在笑话和老梗背后那一封一封奇怪的邮件；一次一次那男人从自己的床上醒来在他的笑声里找袜子的背影；还有从一数到十五的忐忑心情。

_奇怪的期待，奇怪的想法像烧开的水里的泡泡，咕噜咕噜从心底冒出来，再逐一在嘴边破掉，说出来也没意义不是吗？就这样就挺好，保持现状接受它，像多年前那样，不要犹豫，不要问，最好不要思考。_

 

 7．

生田斗真的喉结被小栗旬含在嘴里，那男人夸奖他，“你有我见过的最好看的喉结。”他只是笑，他想，我还有你吻过的最软的嘴唇呢，不应该有的得意洋洋。

那男人用牙齿斯磨他的肩膀；用嘴唇触碰他的锁骨；用舌头折磨他胸前的红点；用自己熟悉的手掌抚摸他的敏感带，像一个艺术家雕琢自己的作品一样精准，带起他的情欲，再把他拖进悬崖下面，堕落，堕落。

多么美好的词汇，全部都用在了他们上床这件微不足道的事情上，生田斗真都怀疑自己是不是太过奢侈。

小栗旬会舔他的腰线，再用他不想剃掉的须根蹭他的小腿，抓住他想要乱蹬的脚踝说要惩罚自己，他总会笑，偶尔装作害怕的模样，这很有趣，比干什么都有趣。

等嘻嘻哈哈结束后，他们会在黑暗里慢慢做爱，用彼此最熟悉的身体交流，然后结束的时候照例温存一两分钟，小栗旬会抱住自己，侧脸挨着他的耳朵说一两个冷到不能再冷的笑话，他这个时候会想到某个萌翻了的动画里的一只白熊，这样想着他也就跟着那幼稚的男人一起笑了起来，随后小栗旬会亲过来，很用心地亲过来，他也不知道为什么会感受到这满满的力气，明明亲吻是那么温柔，他又笑了，不应该有的心情飘起来，他抱着那男人的脖子跟他滚到床的另一边，这张床已经不是当年那张两个人睡在一起就拥挤不堪的单人床，但他们依旧密不可分。

叫小栗旬起床是一件令人崩溃的事情，他伸出手推了又推，那男人会嘟囔着什么翻个身把被子往头顶扯，眉毛会皱在一起，眼睛用力闭着，像是阳光从眼皮刺到了他的脑前额叶一样，这表情和举动十次有九次都会令自己心软，无可奈何地等着他的经纪人亲自打来电话催促他，即使最后跑去叫醒那家伙的人总是自己。

很多次他都会被瞬间清醒的男人压到身下咬住脖子说：“这是斗真打扰我的惩罚。”或者“这是斗真叫醒我的奖励。”他们乐此不疲地玩着这个幼稚又甜腻的游戏。

那家伙竟然还会像个痞子青少年一样问自己，“喜欢我这样说吗？”“喜欢我这样做吗？”他总是笑骂一句流氓或者无赖，在心里明确否定所有的 ** _我喜欢_** 。

 

8．

在拍摄 ** _花君_** 之前，生田斗真从来没有想过那个 ** _特别讨厌的_** _，_ 叫小栗旬的男人会在以后的日子里跟他的名字挂上钩，甚至像是绑定在了一起一样，然后他在这个叫 **“小栗旬”** 的钩子上面，一挂就是八年之久。

他像是凭空出现他的生命里的蒂莫西，跟那个小男孩不一样的是那男人的腿上可没有长着实现了愿望就会凋落的树叶，也不会在树叶全部凋落后凭空消失。

“你好，我叫小栗旬，我可以坐在你旁边吗？”这是他跟自己说的第一句话，生田斗真一个人发着呆，身边突然想起一阵哗哗的金属碰撞的声音，像是那个讨厌家伙身上的讨厌声音，他想，千万不要是他，千万不要是他。

然后他抬起头说：“你好，小栗旬先生，我叫生田斗真。”伸出手简单地握了一下，那男人的手干燥温暖，手指上的茧蹭过他的掌心，他不自在地搓了搓自己的膝盖，那男人顺势坐在了他的身边，说着不重要的慰问，他不喜欢他挨着自己的肩膀；他不喜欢他说话时候低低的声音；他不喜欢他身上传来的若隐若现的香水味；他不喜欢他找他问电话时候的笑容；他什么都不喜欢；只要是这个叫小栗旬的男人的东西他都不喜欢。

但他什么都没说，只是微笑着听他那家伙说话，听他用不知道什么地方的奇怪口音讲一两个笑话，再敷衍地笑笑，他还是给了他电话，祈祷着， ** _千万不要打过来_** _。_

他当年是多么讨厌小栗旬啊。

当生田斗真知道要跟那个男人一起拍摄同一部电视剧的时候，他盯着自己手机里那个“小栗旬”，犹豫着要不要打个电话的时候，那男人的电话就来了，那是他第一次觉得自己的手机铃声是那么得刺耳。

他刚刚都说了什么？太过分了吧。放下电话后的自己像个傻瓜一样笑了，他甚至能想到那家伙咬牙切齿的表情，他实在是太讨厌他了，说的话也是那么过分，那男人肯定也讨厌自己了吧， **这样真好** 。

就这样就很好，一丝牵连都不要就有是最好的。

 

9．

“你是不是很讨厌我？”小栗旬问出这话的时候，生田斗真想都没想就回答：当然不是啊。他那个时候差点咬到了自己的舌头，他是多么得不诚实。

“是吗？为什么我感觉生田君对我特别疏远呢？”那家伙不依不饶，生田斗真觉得自己对他的讨厌果然是没错的，都说了不是啊，你为什么还要来问我；你为什么还要出现在我的生活里；你为什么还要送我回家；你为什么还要扯住我的衣服吻我；你为什么要把我推到悬崖边上，然后还不把我拉回去。

但他还是没能直接说出口，我讨厌你，我特别讨厌你，我真的很讨厌你。

**_他是多么得不诚实啊。_ **

所以说你真是活该在接下来的八年里一直活在被那个叫小栗旬的男人一次又一次地逼在悬崖边缘，活该被失重害怕的感觉揪住自己的心，那男人也是活该被你带着这种情绪揪住衣服，咬住肩膀，在所有的情绪里纠缠不休。

这些都是他们的活该。

 

10．

在 _花君_ 拍摄期间他们开始混在一起，用各种形式混在一起，这些不应该有的厮混是他突然被扯到更衣室后那男人的一个亲吻；是拍摄结束后那个家伙跟自己说要不要去喝一杯的邀约；是那个男人不容置疑的拥抱和在他耳边不停嗡嗡作响的心跳声。

生田斗真不擅长喝酒，他的酒量并不好，但小栗旬特别喜欢，而且会喝很久很久，直到所有人都走光居酒屋也要打烊，席间只剩下他一个人的时候，那家伙还是嘻嘻地笑着往自己嘴巴里送酒，他忍不住按住他的手，看起来醉醺醺的男人笑得会更开心，被自己架着走出居酒屋的他会在没什么人的街道上不管不顾地抱住自己，撒娇一样说：“斗真？斗真？我以后就叫你斗真好不好？”他想说不好，我们还不熟呢，不熟地接吻，不熟地拥抱。

但他只是捏男人的下巴说： _“ **随便你** 。_”他对他一点都不敢温柔。

“那斗真送我回家好不好？陪我一下好不好？”他的下巴搁在自己的肩膀上，街边的路灯洒在他的脸上，有着不真实的朦胧感，他侧过头嘴唇就能碰到男人的脸，微微凹陷的脸，他的声音很小，语气里的任性却比方才更明显。

他喝醉了就是这样的吗？生田斗真想这也太无赖了吧，他想说不好，我不想送你回家，我不想陪你，一秒都不要。

但他回答：“好。”

侧过脸后嘴唇还是碰到了男人，冒出来的一点点胡渣的侧脸戳得他嘴唇痒痒的，这是他的嘴唇从来没有过的感觉，很新鲜，而他并不是很讨厌。

 被推倒在那张该死的单人床上之前，生田斗真被那男人家里地板上散落的奇奇怪怪的东西扎了好几次脚，随着男人的步步逼近，他靠着墙壁一动不动，示威一样狠狠地瞪着那家伙的眼睛，用尽全力站在那里，他的太阳穴突突地跳个不停，咬着嘴唇的牙齿好像也不稳，手指扯着裤子上的拉链的力度很大，但他还是一动不动。

“小栗旬，你没有喝醉吧。”没有敬语，没有尊称，这是他第一次这样跟男人说话，被他这样叫的男人只是往前一步抱住他，“斗真怎么不问我为什么要吻你呢？”他的手挤进墙壁和自己之间的缝隙里摩挲着自己单薄的后背，说话间就滑进了自己衣服下摆。

“不想问。”生田斗真咬住嘴巴，他讨厌小栗旬，更讨厌这样的自己，不停地不停地说谎的自己。

“是吗？”男人好像在笑，但他看不到，“那斗真要不要问一下我为什么要脱你的衣服？”男人的手往上带，一个用力就把自己身上的t恤扯走，而他并没有反抗。

“ **不想问** 。”小栗旬咬住了他的耳垂，生田斗真发誓他绝对听到了那家伙的笑声。

 

11．

“那斗真要不要问一下我为什么要这样呢？”小栗旬说着把手伸进了他的裤子，松紧腰的休闲裤没有任何防御作用，他一下子就被男人宽大修长的手掌包裹住了整个性器，那根玩意在男人带着薄茧的手指下硬得太快了。

太不争气了，生田斗真的眼睛瞪得大大的，像是下一秒就要滴出眼泪一样红。他被小栗旬的推到床上的时候，扯住了他的衣领，他才不要输。

他们的嘴唇狠狠地撞在了一起，牙齿都磕出了声音，小栗旬吃痛地哼了一声，他听着男人的闷哼得意地笑，像是恶作剧得逞的恶劣小孩。

用这种低劣的手段进行的小报复根本就不算什么，因为男人的手开始带起他更深层次的需求，他的身体像是一片风中的叶子那样颤抖，从未有过的酥麻侵袭他的小腹下方，男人笑着说：“还是你的身体比较诚实。”生田斗真的小腿一颤，小栗旬的手指蹭过了他的性器顶端，他很想说我一直都很诚实，但他现在更需要闭上自己的嘴，不能被那男人抓住自己的呻吟，一点点愉悦都是可怕的把柄。

他真希望这个时候他什么都看不见，不用面对那男人可怕的眼睛和陌生的天花板。

他们并没有做到最后，那男人只是给他来了一个口活而已，但这已经超过他所有的性经验太多太多了，他在被小栗旬压到这张床上之前甚至没有做过春梦。

 

12．

他们的关系变得更加微妙，好像眼神接触的空气里都带着电流，心虚和升高的体温带着心跳的加快，他的情绪被那个叫小栗旬的男人控制住了，所以说他是那么的讨厌他，这种被牵着走的感觉太过了，超过了他的承受范围。

来自小栗旬的邮件和电话越来越多，他们私下见面的次数愈发频繁，大多数时候只是喝酒，什么都不做，喝到小栗旬开始装醉，喝到所有人都离席，喝到他送他回家，然后抱住他在那张床上一起睡着。

即使他在做别的工作，小栗旬的邮件也一封一封地发过来，有：看啊斗真，这只小猫是不是很可爱？像不像你？

他一开始什么都不回复，直到那男人说：“好讨厌下雨天啊，但要是斗真喜欢的话，我也会喜欢的，还有还有，昨天晚上KG表现得好得犯规啊！”

 **戳中** ，他狠狠地把那个手机摔到拍摄现场柔软的沙发里，然后认命地拿出来，一个字一个字地再读一遍。

“我也一样讨厌下雨天。ps：KG一直都表现得特别好！”他终于跟小栗旬有了共同的敌人了，他终于为自己找到了一个不用再去讨厌小栗旬的理由了，他们有了共同讨厌的东西了啊，而且他们都那么喜欢Kevin Garnett，如释重负一般把重担从嘴角卸下去，他再也憋不住自己的笑容，手指翻动。

“旬君，今晚一起喝酒吧。”

生田斗真根本没有意识到自己有像个幼稚的小孩，就连喜欢这种情感也要找个同盟才行，就连接受小栗旬的示好也要找个共同的敌人才行。

 

13．

 _花君_ 的拍摄很有趣，撇开刚开始时候的尴尬，他们的宣番也是那么妙趣横生，他们大谈特谈NG了十二次的接吻，他们在拍摄结束后一起去泡温泉，小栗旬不要脸地说着暧昧不清的话，他也跟着起哄，不甘示弱。

这三个半月里生田斗真渐渐知道了更多关于小栗旬的事情，比如他憧憬内田有纪；高中的时候还剃过莫西干；他喜欢喝柠檬鸡尾酒；他会在喝醉的时候做好多过分的事情；他的坏心眼；他对睡觉的执着；他的小脾气和他的坚持；对演戏的热爱和对家人的依赖。

越来越多的小栗旬相关开始充斥生田斗真的生活，被挂在 **小栗旬** 这个名字后面的次数也逐渐数不清了，他们变成了所有人眼中公认的好朋友，所有人。

他们聚在一起喝酒聊天，转过身在黑暗的拐角里接吻；他们互发邮件频繁地通电话，见了面就反而一言不发等着别人来把气氛炒热；他们很久没有过合作很久没有一起上过节目，私下里却不知道有多少次在同一张床上醒过来。

他的公司不允许他谈恋爱，他的绯闻也少得可怜，但那个男人不一样，绯闻满天飞，简直像个人形自走男性荷尔蒙聚集体。

他甚至在私底下跟松本润打赌说，这家伙绝对跟那个谁谁谁有一腿，松本润会箍住自己的脖子哈哈大笑，随即附和他说：“我敢说另外一个谁谁谁的几率会大上百分之五十好么？”他们就这样背着那男人一直偷笑，他甚至真的给了松本润一万元作为赌注。

哦，他忘了，他们也传过绯闻呢。

当那个男人说：“我家的老婆来了。”的时候，生田斗真感觉自己的大脑直接当机，他用了两秒钟思考了一下怎么回答才是落落大方，不会引人口舌，他说：“是啊，老公我来了。”小栗旬那一刻的表情精彩地让他想拍下来设置成自己的手机壁纸。

后来无数次回想那个瞬间，生田斗真都感觉太过了，这些太过了，根本就不是正常男人之间应该有的，他们不是兄弟，也不是从小一起长大的至交好友，他们是会接吻的两个彼此熟悉的男人，他们是不谈情说爱的炮友，是肉体关系牢不可破的 **小栗旬** 和 **生田斗真** 。

 

14．

生田斗真很久没有清理过他那个脏兮兮的鱼缸了，那里面早就没有了他们的那条叫旬酱的金鱼，那段时间他特别忙，舞台剧、CM、新戏的拍摄接踵而至，跟小栗旬见面的时间都很少，更何况是分神来照顾那条丑丑的黑色金鱼呢。

那是一个阴暗的小雨天，天气昏暗，睁开眼的生田斗真分不清楚这到底是上午还是傍晚，晚上还有一部舞台剧，演过好多遍好多遍的那种，他的喉咙念台词都快念哑掉了，他跟那男人很久没见了，他感觉自己比旬酱更像一条金鱼，记忆停留在昨晚的邮件里却怎么也想不起来那家伙跟自己道晚安之前说自己现在身处何处。

不管演过多少遍同一部舞台剧；不管多少次站在那个舞台上；不管念多少句同样的台词；生田斗真还是会忍不住紧张，心情从点点雨水的玻璃窗上收回来，下午两点的天气依旧难看的让他心情完全好不起来，真不愧是他最讨厌的天气，就连涂满了巧克力酱的烤面包也无法拯救，那男人现在身处的地方会不会同样阴雨绵绵？他这样想着就想到了旬酱，那条被他遗忘了好多天的金鱼。

他绕到那个小小的鱼缸前面，猛地瞪大眼睛，所有还残存在身体里的困倦全部不见了，那条小小的黑色金鱼就这样飘在那个脏兮兮的鱼缸里，他是有多少天忘了给他喂食？还是多少天以前一口气喂了太多？他有点不知所措，手里紧紧攥着手机，他小声地念：“旬酱……”除了这个名字他好像什么都没有给过这条金鱼。

生田斗真抿着嘴唇收拾残局，他从来没有过处理这个经验，只能用一个环保袋装好金鱼的尸体，嗯， ** _尸体_** ，他回味了一下这个词，突然感觉到这条金鱼曾经是有生命的。

坐在出租车上的生田斗真继续看窗外发呆，从窗户上映出自己的脸，好像变得比小时候更有棱角了一些，那些讨人厌的雨点落在窗户上，像是落在了他的脸上，眼前闪过那男人的笑脸和他跟自己通话时候偶尔提到旬酱的声音，他的心脏变得特别奇怪，一直扑通扑通跳个不停，不安和些许无措环绕着他，生田斗真不停地捏着自己的耳垂，满脑子都是小栗旬这个男人的名字。

这样下去不行。生田斗真掏出手机，迅速又准确地找到小栗旬的邮件地址，他写：我太久没有管旬酱，不知道它什么时候死掉了，晚上有舞台剧，我好像有点忘词呢，ps：东京是讨厌的下雨天。

邮件刚刚发出去他就忘了自己为什么要给那男人发这封邮件，也许他一开始就不知道为什么会想到那个男人，他的笑脸和声音。

**15** **．**

**真该死** 。生田斗真在心里默默诅咒自己，这些都是没有意义的。他放下手机，心情莫名其妙开始纠结，想收回那封邮件的念头开始发酵，但他感觉自己像个蠢笨失忆的金鱼，该怎么补救他在跟那个男人剥开自己然后跟他谈心的事实。

他们以前从不谈心，坐在一起只是聊天，聊这个前辈的演技；聊那个后辈绯闻；聊很久以前看过的电视剧；聊彼此最近参演的电影。

但他们不谈心，生田斗真不会告诉小栗旬他开始喜欢看他抽烟的样子；也不会告诉小栗旬他开始喜欢他骨节分明的修长手指；更不会告诉小栗旬他开始喜欢他拉着自己回家再从客厅亲吻到卧室时候呼吸的温度。

他什么都不会告诉那男人，那男人也什么都不会说给自己听，或许他并没有什么东西是想要说给自己听的。他们像两个站在悬崖边上拔河的执着的傻瓜，明明先放手的那个会解脱，另一个从此不会成为负担，但他们就是谁都不放，仿佛被折磨得血肉模糊的手掌根本不算什么，仿佛疼痛不已的手臂根本不算什么，他们太像两个一定要分个高下然后不断拼个你死我活的神经病。

生田斗真又扯开嘴角笑笑自己，手机并没有回信，他翻开又关上，那玩意还是像一潭死水，也许他很忙。

 ** _不，他真的很忙_** 。生田斗真这样肯定。

 

16．

一直到他的舞台剧快要开演，手机依旧是毫无动静，生田斗真笑着把它丢到自己的座椅上，他笑着但他其实什么都没有好起来，忘词的迹象依旧严重，手指的颤抖更加明显，耳垂被自己捏得通红发热，整个人像是站在制高点往下看，脚上踏着的不是结实的地板，而是一条细细的钢丝，他只要轻轻一歪就会摔成一滩肉泥。

焦虑不停往外冒。生田斗真在心脏的每一根血管里想他，想那个叫 **小栗旬** 的男人，周围的声音变得不重要，他往洗手间的方向移动，小心翼翼像在走一条钢丝，脚底板甚至传来阵阵不真切的生疼，他好像什么都听不见，耳朵像是被堵上了一样。

就在他看着黑压压的人群快要吐出来的时候，一双手把他从钢丝上面拖了下来，生田斗真的后背撞进了一个湿漉漉的怀抱里，身后的男人身上熟悉的香水味像是被雨水冲淡了不少，但是环绕在他脖子上手臂的力量还是那么大，他的心跳很快，呼吸也很急促，生田斗真也分不清那是自己的心跳还是他的，雨水从那男人的身上浸透到自己的后背，他庆幸自己还没有换戏服， **“找到你了。”** 那男人低低的声音就这样没有防备地透进他的耳膜，撞击在他心脏里每一根叫嚣着 **小栗旬** 的血管上。

深深地烙印进去。

消防通道的灯光跟下着雨的天空一样昏暗，小栗旬的拥抱比在小雨纷飞的天气里走一遭更难受，湿漉漉的衣服加之太过用力的拖拽和手臂，但这些都奇妙地让他感到安心，五感也回到了自己身体里，他被凉意激地打了一个寒颤，小栗旬的声音再次响起，其实在他开口说第一句话之后那男人还说了好多话，一直在他耳边絮絮叨叨，但他什么都没有听到，只有这一句他听清了， **“顽张れ，私のトマトくん。”**

真搞笑，他又开始叫自己番茄君了，最近很多人都这样叫自己，除了他，明明这个奇怪又可爱的外号是他送给自己的，被别人夺走后那男人幼稚地赌气似的再也没有这样叫过自己，这样可爱的幼稚的小栗旬。

这样的小栗旬啊，真的是……让人难以抵抗呢。生田斗真第一次不想去否认自己每次想到他就会莫名其妙心情变好的现状。

“就这个？”生田斗真问身后声音里还带着喘息的男人，“加油？就只有这个？”他的声线变得平稳，把男人小幅度的喘气听得一清二楚，也把他胸腔里跳得很快的心脏感知得一清二楚。

“嗯，就这个。”他的声音还是低沉耐听，根本不像个不到三十岁的年轻人。

“你大老远赶过来就只为了这个？”生田斗真再一次确认道，他不敢相信，他的心脏深处开始悦动，欢欣从血液里冲到脸上，但他不愿意想男人这样做的背后含义，他害怕一旦去深思了，就什么都没了。

“还有给你一个安心的拥抱啊。”小栗旬的手在他的脖子收紧，衣服上的水染湿了他的下巴，如果地心引力失效的话，那些水还可能会染湿他的眼睛。

“不对，是湿漉漉的拥抱。”他像是没有听到想听的东西一样反驳那男人，那家伙也只是跟着他一起笑，他侧过头跟那男人接吻，在和外面拥挤不堪的人群隔出一扇门的距离后面，他们躲在这里接吻，如果被发现了会怎么样呢？生田斗真没空去管这个了，他只想让身后这个男人狠狠地吻他，不要那么温柔地跟他说话，不要那样笑吟吟地告诉自己他只是为了给他一句加油而已。

 

17．

生田斗真把小栗旬拉到更隐蔽的地方推到墙上，愈发急促的呼吸声充满了整个消防通道，在墙壁上面碰撞开来，潮湿的空气里没有什么粉尘，小栗旬被打湿的裤子有点难脱下，但他也没心思好好去把它扒下来，他蹲下来含住那男人的勃起，他的头发被男人下颚掉下来的雨滴打湿，刘海晕开沾湿在他的额头上，但他什么都不想管，他现在竟然如此渴望那种跟男人沉浸在欲望里面的平静，他需要这个。

男人在他嘴里发泄出来用的时间并不是很长，他有点惊讶，嘴角还沾着点点白浊口无遮拦地问：“你不会一直都没做过吧？从半个月以前？”那男人只是用手指揩掉他嘴上的脏污，笑笑不说话，把他从跪在地板上的姿势里解救出来，换了个位置后的他被男人按在墙壁上，他撅起屁股任凭那家伙把自己的裤子剥掉。

“你知道吗？斗真你变得比以前更诚实了呢。”男人的嘴唇在他的耳边碰了又碰，温柔地说着透出下流的话语，一只手挤进他的臀缝里，做着半个月来久违的扩张和前戏。

他们的时间不多，也没有安全套这种东西，谁他妈知道一封邮件会变成一次安全通道里的性爱；谁知道这男人会做出这种挑战他心理防线的过分事情；谁知道这个男人会在他耳边叫他番茄君；谁知道……谁知道……他这么想要他。

他撅着屁股手撑着墙壁让那个男人的性器进到自己的后面，半个月没做过的后穴被打开的痛楚让他紧颦起自己的眉毛，牙齿咬着下嘴唇一直哼，他想那男人肯定也不好受，“斗真你放松点，斗真，不要急。”但他只是一口一个斗真地叫他的名字，亲吻他的脖子，抚摸他的头发，他不知道那男人现在到底想干什么，为什么要这样做，他不习惯，而且他一点都不喜欢。

_这不是他们。_

他放松双腿，让那男人可以进入得更深一点，肠道蠕动得厉害，像个要不够的性瘾者叫着让男人快一点，再快一点，他揪住男人的手让他抚摸自己的乳尖，然后在那男人近在咫尺的耳朵边上说些挑逗的话，他知道那男人受不了这个，因为他同样受不了这个。

男人用力地撞击他，把他从后面操开，在敏感点上留下他的味道，他的手也抚摸自己的性器，但那男人把他的手抓在手里，不让他碰自己，很好，他熟悉的小栗旬又回来了，控制欲占有欲极强的小栗旬回来了。

_他享受这种感觉，真的是太棒了。_

他高潮后的脸在小栗旬漆黑的眼珠里很奇怪，像照着变了形的镜子，小栗旬贴心地没有射到他的屁股里，真是谢天谢地那家伙还有一点理智。

 

18．

“我还有十分钟，想听我给你讲个故事吗？”小栗旬笑着替他把裤子拎上来，他不好意思地从他手里抢过自己的皮带，“啊不用不用，我自己来就好。”他的双腿还带着情欲后的颤抖，那男人只是看着他然后松开自己的手，脸上的笑容有些模糊看不清楚。

“你还有十分钟，我没有了啊。”他系好皮带朝那家伙笑，他想拍一拍小栗旬的肩膀，但手上还有点脏污的激情产物，所以他伸出去的手又不着痕迹地缩了回来，那男人也从善如流地说：“那好吧，我走了啊。”

“嗯，路上小心。”他跟男人一个往左一个往右，一个是出口，一个是后台入口，就这样背对背离去。

生田斗真没有回头看一眼，他不知道那家伙会不会像那些烂俗偶像剧里那样回头看自己的背影一眼，但他又否定了自己的想法，那男人肯定跟自己不一样，没那么多悲春伤秋的少女情怀，但他没忘记，那男人是个爱哭鬼，是个会在 _《Edward Scissorhands》_ 里的Johnny对Winona说我不能拥抱你的时候跟自己一起泪崩的傻瓜。

_所以，那家伙会回头看自己一眼吗？他会吗？生田斗真就这样一直想着推开面前的门，天呐，如果我现在回头能看到他的眼睛吗？你能告诉我吗？告诉我该回头吗？_

_最终，他们还是被隔绝在过道两边的两扇门外，走向彼此要去的地方，他还是没有回头去确认那男人会不会凝望着自己的背影温柔地笑。_

 

19．

生田斗真感觉自己的记忆在 **小栗旬** 这方面跟旬酱那样的金鱼差不多，总是把重要的片段丢失又重组，比如他那天被拥抱的时候死活都记不起来的，发现金鱼死掉前的那个晚上的短信在最近又被翻了出来， ** _“大阪的大阪烧就是比东京的好吃啊。”_**

原来那个时候他在大阪啊，生田斗真望着白静的天花板发呆。

好几年前的事情会在最近与那男人对戏的时候浮现出来，他看着小栗旬那一开一合的两片薄薄的嘴唇，像在看旬酱很健康的时候会不停摆动的尾巴，只是小栗旬的嘴唇对他来说比金鱼的尾巴多了十二万分的吸引力而已。

现在的生田斗真已经不是很多年前那个会躲避小栗旬靠近的大男孩，他们可以坦然地在好友面前说笑拥抱，那男人还是会装醉，然后大大方方地躺在他的膝盖上，用他最熟悉的眼神望着自己，生田斗真总是想，我到底是什么时候才发现那家伙这种眼神的呢？但他总是想不起来，简直跟旬酱一样，金鱼般的奇怪记忆力。

他很少为什么事情苦恼，但最近与那男人的关系越来越让他苦恼，也许从一开始他们就为了这个苦恼着，只是很多时候都被忽略了，因为他只要被那男人用笑意缠绕着，就像被猛兽用力束缚住的羚羊，无处可逃，既然连活命都成问题，他还怎么分神去为其他那些乱七八糟的事情思考。

他最讨厌的就是去思考 **小栗旬** 这三个字了，他们只要上床互相笑着说话就够了。

松本润曾经在私下里问过自己，“你们私下里也这样？”他指着小栗旬在他膝盖上面不停乱蹭的脑袋，他低下头看他，看他大笑着皱起来的脸，看他变成月牙的眼睛和黑了不少的皮肤，毫不犹豫地点点头：“对啊，一直就这样。”

他就只有在这个时候说起谎来才不会被好友发现，松本润皱起来的眉毛和疑惑的眼神看得他莫名自豪，他抬起手勾住润的脖子问：“不然你以为是怎样的？”

“啊，没什么啊，我还以为你绝对是他的女朋友还是老婆呢哈哈。”松本润顺势也揽住了他的腰，开起玩笑来同样一点都不含糊。

生田斗真跟着他一起笑，这种他是小栗旬的谁谁谁的玩笑在好友圈子里已经是个老梗了，他们在起哄下喝酒，被人群挤着并肩坐在一起，那男人也大声地叫他老婆媳妇儿夫人，但他从第一次的错误后，就再也没有回应过男人这个玩笑，他只是笑着喝酒然后去捶打男人的手臂，很轻的。

_因为心虚？还是因为什么，他都不要去深思，_ **_这样就很好。_ **

 

20．

生田斗真在小栗旬家里过夜的次数越来越多，多到他已经忘了多少次在前一天晚上累到不行的自己竟然比小栗旬起得更晚一些，很多次都是他的眼睛还没睁开就已经被那男人给闹醒了，他脑袋还有点迷迷糊糊，耳朵边一直传来那男人的声音，“来来，让我看看这个鼻子到底是不是真的。”生田斗真这个时候就会特别想翻白眼，幼稚的家伙。

他慢慢睁开眼睛，一张放大的脸就摆在自己面前，眼睛睁得大大的，一点都看不见这家伙平时早起后经常带着的困倦，生田斗真转动自己的脑袋，一点都不想理会身边的男人。

“喂喂，斗真你醒了啊！”

小栗旬这样叫着，仿佛有了什么倚仗一样开始掰他的脑袋，然后笑着去摸他的鼻子，嘴巴里一直念念有词，“斗真的鼻子真是太挺了，快说！是不是假的！嗯？是不是假的？”男人说着就捏住了自己的鼻子，逼得生田斗真不得不睁开眼睛不满地瞪着他。

“你是不是傻？”生田斗真瓮声瓮气地叫着，“还不给我放开？”说话间男人就放开了他的鼻子，像是发现了一个新大陆一样转移战场，捏住他的下巴说：“嗯，让我看看，这牙齿好像也不太一样了嘛。”男人像是玩不够一样把生田斗真的下巴捏来捏去，他还没彻底清醒的脑袋终于开始出现隆隆响声，一脚踢开不停玩着他下巴和说着胡话的小栗旬，生田斗真迅速钻进被窝里面，死活都不想出来。

“斗真你生气啦？”小栗旬说着就扑到生田斗真身上，隔着被子在他耳朵边上念叨起来，“不要生气嘛，我就开个玩笑而已。”

生田斗真扯扯被子再转个身想把男人从自己身上甩下去，可惜那家伙太过执着，不顾他的抗议继续骚扰着他。

“真的生气了啊……···”男人的声音听起来像是有气无力的大型犬没吃到骨头后的呼哧声，他睁开眼睛，即使是在被窝里还是会有些许光透进来，他此刻已经毫无睡意，无奈地掀开被子，就在那一瞬间他就被再次扑过来的小栗旬压在了身下，两双眼睛撞了个正着。

男人的眼睛里根本没有什么失落和悔过，满满的都是欣喜和恶作剧得逞后的得意，像是找到了装着满满糖果罐子的小男孩。

生田斗真就这样盯着这双眼睛失了神，好像这家伙第一次跑过来跟他自我介绍的时候，眼睛里就带着这样的光，异常耀眼。

他那个时候只看了一眼就从心底感到慌乱，所以他决定讨厌那个男人，不要跟他有任何瓜葛，生田斗真直觉如果自己一旦跟那个男人有了纠缠，他可能就再也不是原来的生田斗真，他会偏离自己的人生轨道很远很远。

但他还是给了他电话，他们还是合作了，他们还是纠缠到了一起，即使仅仅是在身体上。他也再也摆脱不了当年那个在一堆人中间最突出的，亮着一双眼睛笑出一口大白牙小跑过来找自己说话的 **小栗旬** 了。

 

21．

“在想什么？”男人的声音和亲吻把他从回忆里拉了回来，他直愣愣地看着眼前的人回答：“在想你。”他真的没有说谎。

“真的吗？”那男人笑得更开了一些，生田斗真突然很想用自己的双手去摸一下那家伙的头或者用手指去碰一下他的腰，那家伙怕痒，每次他这样碰他，男人就会像那条黑色的小金鱼一样快速游开，然后大笑着再次把他扑倒在手边的位置，但他现在做不到，因为他现在已经被这个笑得像是吃饱的金毛犬一样的男人，这个他想去碰一下的男人压在身下了。

“想到了什么吗？是不是觉得我特别好？”男人把自己抱得更紧了一些，生田斗真隔着厚厚的柔软被子感受到男人手臂上的力量，抿了抿自己的嘴巴别过脑袋说：“想你为什么那么讨厌啊。”

“诶？怎么可能？”男人的脸垮了下来，头埋进他的肩膀不停地蹭来蹭去，他被蹭地又痒又无奈，忍不住笑小声说：“别闹了，别闹了。”

生田斗真从小栗旬的手臂里挣脱出来，走到衣柜前开始翻最左边的那个抽屉，那个里面装着自己的东西，全部都是他这几年间遗留在小栗旬家里的内裤衬衫袜子这种小东西，像是每次来都要丢点东西在这里才算是证明他来过一样。

他推开浴室门的时候停了下来，转过身看着侧卧在床上盯着自己背影的男人。

“要一起吗？”生田斗真笑了笑低下头，臊得不敢去看那男人的表情，不过有一瞬间他清楚地看到那个男人也笑了。

 

22．

“嗯……”生田斗真的乳头被小栗旬捉在手里轻轻揉捏，很快就充血挺立起来，那股酸胀的感觉从乳尖一直传到小腹，男人的手指甲扫过乳头边缘的红晕，他禁不住小声呻吟了起来，“嗯……轻点……”他抬起眼睛看着眼前的镜子，镜子已经沾满了水雾，只有点点水珠不停往下滑，像他身上的水珠的速度一样快。

“叫出来也没关系。”男人说着就捉住他挺立的阴茎放在手里搓动，从根部到顶端，手指抵在前面的小孔上面轻轻施力不肯放开，逼着他发生更加难以承受的呻吟，明明那男人都还没进来，他就已经兴奋得不成样子了。

男人的性器抵在他的臀部上，挤进两瓣臀肉中间，他侧过头想说什么，被男人捉了正着堵住了嘴唇，男人的舌头探进他的口腔攻城略地一般用力地缠绕住他的舌头，这突如其来的热吻，连牙齿不小心磕到的细微疼痛都像是对他的挑逗。

生田斗真这个时候突然想起松本润问自己的那句话， _“你们私下里也这样吗？”_ 他含着小栗旬的舌头把这个问题在脑子里重新解答了一遍，当然不是，我们私下里做的事情可过分了，比你们能想到的过分一万倍。

他会给那男人在安全通道里做一发口活；还会在他的床上被他操到喉咙都发不出声音；更过分的是他会在屁股里还残留着那家伙精液的情况下跟他一起上节目；他的那个洞里还塞过那家伙买来的各种型号的玩具。

_他们做的太多、太过分了，早就超过了你们能够想象的一切，他们像是两个逃进了没有人的隔离区然后再也不想逃出来的傻瓜。_

“唔……”生田斗真的舌尖传来一丝刺痛，男人放开他的唇说：“斗真不专心哦。”男人舔他的下巴和嘴角，“斗真，你刚刚在想什么？”男人的手指捅进了他的后穴，用两根手指把那地方操到松软一些，若有若无地触碰他最敏感的那个点。

“我在想……嗯……在想你……”他可没有说谎。

“Bingo—”男人开心地抽出手指，张嘴咬了咬他的耳垂，“这是对斗真答对了的奖励。”男人说着一个用力进入了他，生田斗真闷哼一声，熟悉的感觉侵袭着他的身体，被刺中敏感点的快感爬上他的背脊一直到神经末梢都透出饱尝欲望的快乐。

水珠从他的脸上身上不停往下滴，男人的性器一下一下戳刺着敏感点的感觉太过明显，带着目的性的强烈快感迫使他很快高潮，他射出来的精液很快被水冲走，男人的欲望似乎被他高潮过后的肠壁绞得更紧，男人把他湿透的头发捋到耳后，抽出性器说：“我还没好呢，怎么办？”恶劣的玩笑，但这家伙就是屡试不爽。

 

23．

生田斗真站进浴缸里，那男人就坐在他的脚边抬头看着他，像是关系刚刚萌芽的那段时间一样，男人的眼神一直都带着电，往他心脏最脆弱的地方发出攻击。

他坐了下来，浴缸不算小，但也不至于轻松地挤下两个大男人，他跨坐在小栗旬的身上，一只手扶住他的肩膀，另一手探到男人身下撸动那根半软下来的性器，等它逐渐硬起来之后将它对准自己的那个洞，慢慢地坐了上去。

那男人就一直这样看着自己，他红着脸不去与他对视，生田斗真在那男人的目光下总是无所遁形，但即使可以避开眼睛的接触，男人胶着在他身上的视线也令他的双腿不停打颤，这是他的常态，所以他才会那么喜欢那男人从背后上他，既不会弄脏衣服也能避开男人过分火热的视线。

“斗真你好美。”小栗旬突兀的发言把生田斗真吓了一跳，他猛地缩紧后穴把男人的性器吞到更深的地方。

“啊……”在他体内的那玩意正中他的弱点，生田斗真小声惊呼，“你傻吗？美……美是用来形容……男人的吗？”

小栗旬用双手握住生田斗真的腰，将他的身体带到离自己更近的地方，生田斗真顺势用双手搂住了男人的脖子，听到了那男人小声的呢喃，“反正你就是很美。”

他忍不住笑了，“真是傻的啊你。”

他们这次做了很长时间，在浴缸里泡到脚趾都发白了那男人也不肯放开他，他也一直任由他抱着自己，随着他的抽动把一点点热水和精液灌进自己体内，他终于能摸到那男人的头发了，虽然是湿漉漉的，但他就这样一直像在给狗狗顺毛一样摸着，心里一直默念着他的名字，用咬住那男人的肩膀代替了呻吟。

_小栗旬你听到了吗？你怎么这么笨？你怎么这么无赖？而且小栗旬你怎么这么幼稚又讨厌？但是我好喜欢你，你听到了吗？_

 

24．

生田斗真从浴室出来的时候比小栗旬晚了十分钟，裹着浴袍的他赤脚走在小栗旬家里白静的地毯上，水滴一颗一颗隐没在那里面，那男人没有洁癖，而且他并不在乎自己对这个地方做了什么，好像他现在做什么那男人都能接受一样， _怪得很。_

生田斗真低下头去看，他记得他很久以前曾经丢了一个什么东西在这张地毯上，到底是什么呢？他又忘了。他蹲下身体找了一会儿但什么都没找到。“斗真！”男人的声音从厨房传来。

_算了，找不到就算了。他又一次选择放弃纠结。_

“老天，大清早吃咖喱？”生田斗真缩成一团坐在离吧台不远的沙发上，小栗旬端着一盘咖喱坐到他的旁边，他的鼻子皱成一团，小栗旬看着他哈哈大笑，然后再次伸手过来捏他的鼻子，“对啊。”

“为什么？”而且还是咖喱饭，并不是咖喱面包什么的，这家伙的味蕾是坏掉了吗？

_“因为斗真喜欢啊。”_

生田斗真的表情一点点僵硬，他看着无比自然地说出这句话的小栗旬，对，是小栗旬没错， _为什么？因为斗真喜欢啊？_

到底是为什么？他看着那男人的笑脸只想到了他为什么要这样做的唯一一种可能，然后把那个想法揪出来否定个一千次，一万次。

“All right，但是大清早的也太过了吧。”他等了等，小栗旬没有再提起咖喱，也没再提起他的那句喜欢，那家伙只是点点头表示认同，好像他说什么都是对的一样。所以生田斗真只能顺着最初拟好的稿件继续说下去，“我去烤点面包好了。”

生田斗真站起来，头发上的水继续往那地毯上面滴，他到底在期待什么，他到底在等什么，他到底在找什么，小栗旬，你能告诉我吗？

哦，我忘了，你不能，因为你什么都不知道不是吗？

生田斗真的确很喜欢吃咖喱，他喜欢吃各种各样的咖喱，朋友带他去的；在节目上吃到的咖喱；前辈送给他的；还有那男人兴高采烈地叫着：“斗真你快来吃！这个咖喱真是太好吃了！”然后递过来的那个勺子里装着的那盘味道独特的咖喱。

他都特别喜欢。

冬天的阳光好像什么都照不暖一样晒着小栗旬的侧脸，生田斗真就这么看着他的侧脸，从书页的空隙里，从字里行间的隔间里看他，看他被阳光照亮的一言不发的脸；看他皱起的眉毛和抿起来的嘴唇；看他翻动剧本的手指和轻轻晃着的脚。

生田斗真在这一刻多想用他所用的记忆去爱他，爱眼前这个被阳光晒着的男人。

“在看什么？这么入神？”男人转过头来看着他，生田斗真这才意识到自己刚才多像在发呆，他笑起来，放下书靠到男人的身上，“看云啊。”

“是吗？我怎么觉得斗真刚刚在看我呢？”男人低下头含住他的嘴唇，用舌尖描摹着那两片软肉，从他微微张开的缝隙里探进去，他们细致地接着吻，在阳光下。

在生田斗真那么想去爱他的时候，他吻了他。

_小栗旬，你是不是应该告诉我该怎么办呢？你知道你这样做有多犯规吗？我们不是说好要遵守游戏规则吗？你害我犯规了你知道吗？_

 

25．

“啪”的一声，突兀的声响把生田斗真唤醒，他瞪大眼睛看着近在咫尺的男人，再看看那本刚才掉在地上的剧本，突然搂住男人的脖子，加深了那个温柔的吻。

小栗旬刚才太温柔了，太温柔了，温柔地让生田斗真不知所措，温柔地想让他一直一直待在他身边，温柔地让他忘记他们并不该如此缱眷缠绵。

生田斗真咬了男人的舌尖，血腥的铁锈味在嘴巴里散开，那男人像是再也不会跟他生气一样看着他，然后去舔他敞开的胸口。

微红的肉粒被小栗旬含在嘴里，舌尖用力地顶上去，生田斗真哼哼两声，他不知道乳尖上会不会也带上小栗旬血的味道，但他知道他身上的男人已经硬了。

生田斗真把腿缠上小栗旬的腰，他们的下体紧密贴合在一起，他的浴袍已经散开，身上满是小栗旬常用的沐浴露的味道，浅浅的麝香和檀木香味在他鼻尖若隐若现，男人的舌尖已经越来越往下，在他近几年来锻炼得非常好看的人鱼线上勾勒着，舌苔的细砂感刺激地他的欲望像是要诉说着什么一样高高翘起。

小栗旬含住了他的勃起，生田斗真的瞳孔放大又缩小，他的眼睛里是玻璃窗外枯掉的树枝，手指插进男人的发间，他们在浴室里的时候他就摸过一次男人的头发，是湿漉漉的，现在入手的是一片干燥，男人的技巧还是老一套，从顶端舔到下面，再含住用力吮吸，跟很多年前的那个夜晚一样，毫无进步。

但他的心里还是欢喜的，跟很多年的那个夜晚一样，是欢喜的。

“轻……轻点……”生田斗真的手从发间转移到男人的耳朵，两只手指间的那块软软的肉上没有戴任何东西，他轻轻一夹就能摸到上面那个小小的米粒，那是他在认识男人之前就有的东西，不属于他们。

这样想着，生田斗真不自觉地用了点力气，男人突然闷哼一声，把他的性器含得更紧。生田斗真像是发现了什么一样再次捏了一下小栗旬的耳垂，男人的反应出奇得有趣。

老天，看我发现了什么？哦，也许你并不想看，但这真的太有趣了。小栗旬那敏感的耳垂，他发现了这男人的弱点。

“斗真……”男人放开他，用他那双黑漆漆的眼睛望着他，用他低低的嗓音喊着他的名字，简直像在撒娇，生田斗真笑了，他张开双手搂住男人的脖子，“旬的弱点，我找到了哦。”生田斗真很久很久没这样叫过他了。

他含住小栗旬的耳垂放在嘴里吮吸，舌尖偶尔调皮地碰一下那个米粒一样的耳洞，满意地感受到男人硬得像跟棍子一样顶在自己小腹上的性器，男人压住他的上半身，他们倒在沙发上，胸口相贴，心脏离得是那么近。

哦……这个体位不是他喜欢的。但他现在含着男人的耳垂，不能及时发出抗议，所以，小栗旬就这样进入了他。

用这个传统的姿势进入了他，男人的双手紧紧搂住他的背，手掌握住他的蝴蝶骨，一下一下地随着他下身的挺动捏着，其实这样也挺好，被欲望席卷的生田斗真这样想，他看不见，看不见男人的眼睛，看不见他的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇。

小栗旬的闷哼声不断在耳边响起，他说：“斗真……放开它……斗真……听话……”

生田斗真得意地把那块小小的肉含得更紧，男人的示弱对他来说是一种胜利，从方才混乱的求爱里挣脱出来的胜利感占据他的大脑，从神经线冲到小腹，他的性器也硬得不像话，夹在他们两人中间摩挲着，渗出来的透明前列腺液弄脏了男人的家居服，但他不会在乎的。

_因为他现在做什么这男人好像都能接受， **真的，太奇怪了。**_

 

26．

生田斗真在成名之后，多到数不清的活动接踵而至，那段时间他连睡觉都好像在背台本和上不同的节目却要回答同一个问题的固定答案。

其实生田斗真并不喜欢那些背诵出来的说辞，那些千篇一律的玩意儿是他们想听的，却不是他想说的，他的答案可是很过分的，说出真实答案的那个人也许根本就不是你们期待的生田斗真先生。

比如：生田先生当初没有入选那个团体是不是会很失落呢？ _当然会失落啊，为什么我会被抛下呢？但是我能怎么办呢？你教我啊？_

比如：生田先生最近是不是很忙啊？ _怎么会不忙呢？如果不忙怎么会来上你们的节目？如果不忙怎么会累到眼睛都不想睁开还要一直笑到腮帮子都酸疼不已？_

比如：听说生田先生跟小栗旬先生的关系非常好，是不是真的呢？

_是不是真的呢？他该怎么回答？哦对了，当然是真的啊，我们关系可好了，比你们想的还要好呢，我们都上床了呀。_

_小栗旬那家伙会舔我背后那颗黑痣再含住我的乳尖，问我喜不喜欢，问我舒不舒服，我还会跪在那个乱七八糟的地板上给小栗旬先生口交呢，他会射进我的嘴巴里再把我从地上拎起来丢到床上从背后上我，有时候我们会做很长时间，等待着体内积累起来的快感一起爆发，你知道吗？那一瞬间袭来的高潮强烈到你以为自己下一秒就要掉进在世界末日喷发的火山口那般恐怖。_

_但大多数时候都是快速又激烈的，那男人干起他来像是不要命一样，他也像个疯子似的全盘接受，毫无怨言。_

_他们隐没在一群好友里，不易察觉，躲在悬崖深谷里的那个断壁残垣里交缠在一起，用身体和不知名的情绪禁锢住对方，谁都不愿意放手。_

_而就在生田斗真几乎确信自己对 **小栗旬** 这个人来说是最特别的时候，那个女孩出现了。_

 

27．

生田斗真快高潮的时候，小栗旬根本就没有要结束的意思，他也就这样堂堂正正地射到了小栗旬那件不算便宜的家居服上面，看上去应该不能要了吧。

他的浴袍不知道什么时候被男人全部剥掉了，房间里很暖，分不清是阳光的热还是暖气的温度，反正这些游弋的温热气流把生田斗真的脸烧得红红的。

也许也可能是小栗旬那家伙把笑留在了我的脸上，嗯，肯定是这样的。

 

28．

生田斗真羡慕过憧憬过那个比他大两岁的男人。

羡慕过他可以肆无忌惮地做他想做的事情，根本不在乎形象也不在乎会不会伤到那些为他帅气外表着迷的小姑娘们；羡慕过他可以毫无顾忌地跟任何人传绯闻，对，任何人；羡慕过他可以做好多好多自己只敢想的事情，那骄傲地抬起下巴叫自己名字的模样能够让他记一辈子；憧憬过他笑起来会皱出一道痕迹的脸颊；憧憬过他剃掉两边的鬓角然后把头发梳到脑后的那个油头；憧憬过他剥掉自己衣服和伪装的手上的力度；憧憬过他眼睛里盛满的暖阳。

但是他也在心脏那个最不愿意正视的那块软肉里面心疼过那个男人，甚至是嫉妒过那个男人。

心疼他总是在早上睁不开又迷迷糊糊的眼睛；心疼他有时候会摇摇晃晃看起来站不稳的身体；还有心疼那双有几次抱着他会颤抖的双手。

生田斗真没能想起自己是否有跟那男人说过自己对他那奇怪的小心思，但是生田斗真想，自己是真的很爱很爱他吧。

只是他也真的不知道自己到底什么时候会告诉他，他在等着什么，那男人又在等着什么，他什么都不知道，男人也是同样一无所知。

 

29．

那个女孩出现的时间巧妙得让生田斗真以为那是一场恶作剧，他什么都不想问，像很久以前决定的那样什么都不去多想，他只要等待着小栗旬那家伙来拉住自己的手或者箍住自己的肩膀把他拖到水底下什么都听不到看不见的地方就好。

但当生田斗真见过那个女孩之后，他看到了她看着那家伙笑盈盈弯成月牙儿的眼睛；看到了她适当地搭在那男人手腕上那只小小的手；他看到了她站在他身边连发丝都透出的欢喜；这是他从来都不会表现的东西，她都做到了。

那以后他彻底与 **小栗旬** 断了联系，哦不，是单方面地断了联系，那男人的邮件还是一封一封络绎不绝，他还是会打过电话来问他要不要一起出去喝酒，他很久没回复，很久没有应答，久到松本润和冈田将生都感觉奇怪了，润那家伙说：“你们怎么了？以前不是很好吗？”冈田也终于找到了吐槽他的点，“前辈你们还闹别扭啊？至于吗？”

_是啊，至于吗？他是他的谁？他有什么资格？不过一句玩笑的称呼；不过是没说一句就吻过来的冲动；不过几次床笫缠绵；不过是，一个错罢了。_

_但那男人显然没有想过要去纠正这个错。_

小栗旬就那样直挺挺地杵在了他的公寓门前，不顾他惊慌失措的眼睛和想往后退的脚，也不顾他推挤他的手和不停颤抖的嘴唇。

那男人抱着他，像是要用尽力气把他杀死一样抱着他，勒住他的心脏和灵魂，控制他的呼吸和思想。

为什么？生田斗真这样想，他几乎站不稳。

“没有为什么。”如果不是那男人近在咫尺的呼吸和回答，生田斗真根本没有意识到自己问了出来，什么叫没有为什么？他不懂，也不想去懂，他只想挣脱这个怀抱然后逃走，这样他就能从那个深不见底的悬崖里爬出去，这样他就能从窒息的深海里冒出脑袋，然后好好活下去，从此没有小栗旬和那恼人的情绪。

反正旬酱已经死掉了，那男人也没有理由堂堂正正地到他家里来送鱼食顺便带来一个吻或者一场激烈酣畅淋漓又愉快的性爱。

**_男人说：“斗真，不要逃。”_ **

他很想说，我没有逃，是你选择让我走。但他没能说出口，因为他手里的剧本掉了还是因为他的肩膀湿了？或者是从记忆里翻出来那个湿漉漉的拥抱和一句可恶的加油，亦或是那个很想听但是没能听到的故事，也有可能是为了那个没能回过去的头。

他又想问，为什么不让我逃？你说啊，你告诉我好不好？求你了……

但他依旧没能问出口，都是因为那个女孩儿的笑和眼睛里溢出来的爱慕？他真是个混蛋，他怎么能把错推到别人身上？这些明明都只是他跟小栗旬两个人的互相亏欠。

 

30．

生田斗真手里的剧本和一堆不重要的东西“啪嗒啪嗒”掉落到地上，空空的楼道看起来像是雨后的天空灰蒙蒙的，如果现在有人路过，就能看到他们两个像热恋中的情人一样拥抱在一起，但这其实只是单方面的，生田斗真发誓他的肩膀和手臂绝对青了，因为小栗旬是那么用力，他的手臂是那么疼。

 ** _“斗真，不要逃。”_** 他已经记不起来这是那男人说的第几次了，他的思绪不停地打结，脑袋里乱糟糟一团，他突然想起来男人冲过来抱住他的时候的眼神，像一只野兽锁定了无处可逃的猎物，又像是站在岸上的人看着溺水中不断挣扎的傻子。

生田斗真哪一种都分不清。

他开始害怕，害怕这个男人像是毒药一样会杀死自己，神经线和理智随着一声一声的斗真，和着掉落东西的“啪嗒”声一起断掉。

_小栗旬做到了，生田斗真失控了，那个男人做到了，他完全做到了，他几乎要了他的命。_

 

31．

生田斗真拍打着男人的后背，像个神经病一样把他推进了自己的家门，他都不知道自己是哪里来的这么大的力气，那个男人是那么高，他的拥抱是那么用力，他的眼睛是那么致命。

他们都没空去管什么剧本和一地的杂物，“啪嗒”一声门关上了，像是隔绝了两个世界一样，他们推搡的动作弄倒了一旁的鱼缸，那个没有装着金鱼的鱼缸碎了一地。

他的理智早就没有了。

他哭着喊着叫嚣着，“小栗旬你这个混蛋！你到底想怎样？你想要我消失吗？”他的手被那男人拽着，男人把他拽离那一地的碎玻璃，但他的失控没有停止：“你这样折磨我有意思吗？”他的眼泪“啪嗒啪嗒”落了一地，但他没有注意到，他现在拥有一头乱糟糟的头发和一脸冰冷的泪水，通红的眼睛里照着那男人的脸。

生田斗真感觉自己失态又难堪，他承认自己从来都没有过那男人的潇洒，生田斗真承认他什么都在乎，他什么都在意。

他在乎那个女孩儿的指甲油和高跟鞋；他在乎松本润的疑问和那天没喝完的酒；他在乎不敢玩的游戏和说不出口的我爱你。他最在乎的当然是他，是这个几乎要了他命的男人。

“有意思吗？你这样有意思吗？你这个混蛋！”他捶打着男人的胸膛，离心脏最近的地方，不知道这样打过去他会不会疼？他的心会不会疼？

他感觉自己像个矫情的婊子，拿这种廉价小说里的戏码对待这个他很爱很爱的男人，他们现在似乎只差一场雨和湿透了的头发。

真是可笑。那男人又堵住了他的嘴，他难道没有别的方式？他难道不会说话？他难道，难道不会生气？他会不会嘲笑自己，这么可笑又虚伪的自己。

生田斗真颤抖的肩膀在男人紧到发疼的拥抱里，或者说是钳制下平静了一点。他的嘴角被男人激烈的亲吻，或者说是撞过来的啃咬弄破，血腥味弥漫在鼻尖和舌苔上，他们彼此都疼得想抽气，身体却又死死缠在一起，不肯分开。

 

32．

被复杂情绪包围的吻是那么容易失控，生田斗真又像是回到了那个奇怪的安全通道，是性爱过后的那个安全通道，他面对了一扇门，他回头看了看，什么都没有，那男人没有回头，没有用他总是带笑的眼睛看着他的背影。

不应该是这样的。

他吻着小栗旬的嘴巴，两条舌头打架一样缠绕在一起，来不及吞下去的唾液顺着下巴流下来，生田斗真毫无章法的手往男人身下的牛仔裤里伸进去，抓住他已经硬起来的阴茎，从上到下撸动，指甲作恶地往顶端那个小孔上面戳。

“唔……”男人闷哼一声把他的手抓住，他们的嘴唇短暂地分开又再次紧紧贴到一起，小栗旬扯掉了他的衬衫，他一步一步把他逼到墙壁上面，生田斗真的后背撞得有点疼，但他一点都不在乎，这算什么？这点痛一点都不重要。

小栗旬把他的嘴唇亲到发麻发热，他的手在他身上摸来摸去，抓住那一颗软软的乳尖揉到充血硬起来，手指伸进他的嘴巴里搅动，直到它们沾满了津液。

这也算是润滑过了吧？男人剥掉他的裤子把手指伸进他那个洞里面，急促地扩张了两三下然后伸进了第三根手指，生田斗真一开始就感觉有点疼，男人又堵住了他的嘴巴，像是要把他吃进去一样接吻，他承认他开始享受这个了。

“嗯……”两个人来不及吞下去的呻吟从嘴边跑出来，开始充斥着这个空荡荡的屋子，天色渐渐暗了下来，他视线里男人的脸看得越发不清晰，可是他哪里来的功夫去开灯，连享受这场性爱都来不及。

生田斗真的后面越来越敏感，收缩的频率催促着男人快点进来干点什么，但是他只能呜呜地呻吟出声，男人堵住了他的嘴，那些请求他一句都说不出来。

小栗旬你这个混蛋，控制狂，偏执狂，骗子，白痴，神经病。

生田斗真的眼角开始飙泪，他感到丢人，这不同于刚才的歇斯底里，他只是想哭，他只是想流眼泪，他只是想，想跟这个男人好好地在一起做点什么。

即使只是单纯的性爱也好，不夹杂什么思想，只有情欲控制着他们。

_可是他好像做不到，他一心祈求着男人快点快点再快点，不只是进入他，干他，而是说点什么，不要那么沉默好不好？回答我为什么不让我逃走好不好？告诉我你的心里是怎么想的好不好？_

生田斗真清楚地明白自己从一开始就失控了。

男人把他抱着，他的手还没从男人的裤子里抽出来，握着那个硬邦邦的性器逗弄，像是能掌握主权一样。

男人把他推到床上俯下身解开他的裤子，速度很快但生田斗真还是很着急，他抽出手翻过身趴在男人面前，羞耻的绯红爬上他的脖子和脸颊，也许后背上也有，但黑暗的房间里什么都看不到。

那男人的手放在他的肩膀上面，伸出舌头舔着他的脖子和后背，从背脊的椎骨往下，到腰窝和臀线，缓慢又色情，带着挑逗地咬一口他翘起来的臀瓣，生田斗真生涩地打了个颤，他的脚趾都蜷缩到了一起，像是未经人事的雏儿一样，性器硬得难以想象，直挺挺地戳到床单上，他急不可耐地扭动着腰肢，湿漉漉的小洞暴露在空气里，阴茎蹭着床单，前液不客气地把那深色的床单弄脏。

男人拍打他的屁股啪啪作响，响声通过清冷的空气钻进他的耳朵，劈开他本就脆弱的神经和理智，他的眼泪流得更厉害了。

太丢人了。

小栗旬的性器顶端破开他的入口，恶作剧一样再抽出去，“嗯……你……你快点……”他像是承受不住这样的挑逗一样催促着，男人闷闷的笑声从他耳畔很近的地方传来，他在离他很近的地方，那男人凑过来亲吻他的眼睛，然后狠狠地干了进来。

“啊……混蛋……可……可恶……”他真心地叫骂一句，睫毛湿漉漉地颤抖着，在男人的亲吻下带着凉意的的泪水变成了干涩的泪痕，凝结在脸上提醒着他刚才有多狼狈，他想伸手去抹一下，但男人一下把他的双手反剪在腰上。

男人一下比一下重地挺进来，他一开始的小声叫骂失去控制，一句一句的催促和浪叫飘荡在房间里，夹杂着身后小栗旬粗重的喘气声跟十几分钟前的呻吟一起把房间填得更满。

如果不是身下的床单湿得过分，他都没发现自己已经射了，男人还没结束，正好，他也需要第二次高潮，其实不管几次，只要是身后的他给的，他都愿意要。

_这是不是病？ **小栗旬你这个混蛋，你该怎么赔我？赔我的思想和性命。**_

第二次他叫着射出来的时候男人也射了出来，他把性器抽出来的时候精液顺着那个红肿的小洞流到大腿根，房间这么黑真是太好了，因为那男人不会看见，不会看见他通红的脸和淫乱不堪的后穴上的那副场景。

男人把他抱到浴室，打开花洒帮他清洗身体，他说自己能走，只是男人一言不发的样子让他发憷。

_他为什么会怕他，真是奇了怪了。_

 

33．

生田斗真和小栗旬两个人挤在一张沙发上，那张沙发即使再宽这个时候也显得狭小无比。那男人弄脏了他的床单然后毫无诚意地不肯帮他换张干净的，也非常无赖地不让他从他怀里离开，小栗旬一直在他耳朵边上说话，从他小时候看他妈妈跳芭蕾舞的那双鞋到他爸爸在舞台后大声的喊叫和他哥哥第一场足球赛。

他一直说，生田斗真也一直听，但他的心思好像无法集中在男人的话里，他盯着他抱着他的手，想去握一下，男人的手上有个小口子，很小很不起眼，像是刚才被他弄碎的金鱼缸的碎片划到了，他想问他疼不疼。

“这里疼吗？”生田斗真戳了一下那个小口子，男人笑着说不疼，然后把他抱得更紧，他还想再问点什么，比如那个女孩儿是谁？你们在一起多久了？或者是她今天有没有找你？嗯，还有还有，她的手很小，是不是也很软？

但他没有问这些，他只是问：“最近忙吗？”男人低沉的声音带着疲惫，但他回答：“不忙，今天能陪你一整晚。”

“谁要你陪了。”生田斗真笑了开来，他突然觉得那个女孩儿一点都不重要了。

他感受着男人胸腔里那颗拳头大小的肉块“噗通噗通”地跃动着，听他再次说起他高中时候干过的蠢事，那头奇怪的莫西干和消失的眉毛，还有棒球和他曾经暗恋的女孩子。

“她可爱吗？”生田斗真握住小栗旬的手问了一句，男人回握住他的手，十指交叉握在一起，“没有你可爱。”男人咬住了他的耳垂，小声说。

生田斗真知道他快要睡着了，所以他闭上了嘴，等着他跟自己一起闭上眼睛。

生田斗真闭上眼睛想了好久自己为什么突然不在乎那个女孩儿了，而且心情突然变得这么好，因为那个脏兮兮的金鱼缸碎了，还是因为小栗旬说他暗恋的女孩儿没有他可爱？不，他否认，可爱不是用来形容男孩子的。但他就是忍不住笑。

其实他知道他那些奇怪的结论都是鬼扯，全部都是鬼扯。因为所有的雀跃和欢欣都不过是为了身后这个抱着他的男人而已。

 

34．

现在想起来那好像并不是多久以前，小栗旬抱着一个崭新的比以前那个大了不止一号的鱼缸站在他公寓的门口，如果不是阳光照不进来，生田斗真一定会觉得那个傻得不得了的笑容非常刺眼，像盛夏正午的太阳直直地照进眼睛里，照亮晒不到太阳的右心室。

“新的鱼缸！”男人笑出一口大白牙，眼睛眯起来的样子非常可爱，跟多年前那个穿着洗得发白的牛仔裤的大男孩判若两人，但生田斗真知道， _那就是小栗旬。_

生田斗真张开嘴想说他并不需要这个太占空间的鱼缸，但他脱口而出的却是：“旬酱呢？”

老天，他干了什么？像个幼稚的小孩找睽违多年的远房亲戚要糖吃一样问男人要那条消失了不知道有多久的金鱼，但那男人的回答却更过分。

“我还没找到跟旬酱差不多可爱的金鱼呢，但我总有一天会找到的。”那男人的表情只停留在小小的惊讶上面不到一秒就再次绽放出笑容，真的有那么开心吗？生田斗真很想揶揄门口这个笑起来带点傻气的小栗旬，但他做不到，因为他也跟着他傻乎乎地笑了起来。

就是这样两个傻瓜，明明各自占领一边的世界，但那条不算粗的绳索又把这两个傻瓜绑在一起，男人看起来力气那么大，稍微一用力就能把他拽下那个看不见底的深渊，但他们只是互相望着，笑着，傻得冒泡一样笑着。

最近几天生田斗真想起小栗旬说的那句总有一天会找到的。那总有一天是哪一天呢？我们那个时候还会在一起吗？不对，我们好像从一开始就没有真正地在一起过呢，所以我们是不是也永远不会分开呢？

真是蠢透了，生田斗真躺在沙发上扯过一旁的抱枕遮住自己的脸，电视里还放着他们共同主演的电视剧，那部他们两个演绎的充满了羁绊和暧昧的电视剧，他听到自己对那男人一声声たっちゃん，たっちゃん地叫着，老天，生田斗真把那个抱枕捂得更紧，内心像个少女一样尖叫着：天呐为什么这么肉麻！

他松开自己的手从缝隙里看着电视里的他们，他们离得并不远，但竟然看起来那么像两个世界的人，像是灵魂被分割成两份的共同体，跟自己和小栗旬那家伙完全不一样，因为他们从一开始就两个完全不同的个体，从用性爱维系的关系里滋生出的爱意让生田斗真想嘲笑自己。

 

35．

“喂，你看起来为什么胖了？”生田斗真把脚搁进坐在他脚边沙发上的男人怀里，漫不经心地问他，他的脸上还残留着被自己语气暧昧的喊声臊出来的红色。

“谁叫你每天买那么多零食到组里？”男人的声音很轻快，还是那样低低的性感，生田斗真感觉自己越来越不敢去看他了，外面的天空被烧得红彤彤，三十二岁的小栗旬就坐在自己公寓里的沙发上，怀里抱着他的双脚，而一旁几年前他买来的那个鱼缸里是他刚刚换好的清水，他看着自己在笑，跟他抱着鱼缸的时候一个模样，灿烂又耀眼，生田斗真觉得自己愿意 _die for this moment。_

他想把这种心情说给脚边的男人听，他的袖口还沾着自己蹭上去的一两根头发；他的眼睛还看着自己；他的笑声还没有离去。

呐，小栗旬，我很爱你，你爱我吗？

你爱我吗？生田斗真看了看自己的脚和放在他脚上的手，他丢开那个枕头钻进男人的怀里，头枕着男人的大腿跟他一起看那部他们一起演绎的电视剧，他们都爱干这个，无聊又幼稚，说着不着边际的话，比如几天前看到的那只猫有多么可爱又比如那个他丢失了的背包和帽子，还有去旅行的时候意外遇见的前辈，这一切的一切都比一场酣畅淋漓的性爱来得有意义，但他们并不经常这样做。

因为他的时间并不多，在一起的时候来不及说哪家店里的面包很好吃也来来不及告诉那男人他看到了一条很像旬酱的金鱼他们就已经滚到了床上，喘着粗气说着下流的挑逗，他喜欢这个。

哦，不对，应该说是只要与那男人有关的点点滴滴，哪怕他伸过来帮他整理衣领的那双手他都喜欢。

 

36．

“嗯……轻点……”生田斗真被男人压在他的浴室里大大的落地镜上面啃咬着胸前已经硬起来的乳尖，男人的舌尖顶着那个小小的凸起狠狠地碾压，他并不疼，只是舒服得太过头了，他忍不住想让男人停下来，停止对他的挑逗，他的双腿已经软绵绵得无法停止那不争气的颤抖了，可恶的小栗旬。生田斗真的眼睛被快感逼出来的雾气占满，看着一旁不停流着水的喷头这样想着，无用功的咒骂从抿起的嘴唇里钻出来，“混……混蛋……”

男人停了一秒用带着戏谑的眼睛看着他，“斗真不是很喜欢吗？”男人说着捉住了他高高翘起的阴茎放在手里，指尖摩挲着那上面充血的血管，又不肯给他个痛快地碰一下不停渗出黏腻液体的前端，害得他不得不从喉咙里发出臣服一般的呜咽。

“嗯……混蛋……”他已经想不出来还有什么比混蛋这个词更适合在他身上作恶的小栗旬了。

他们到底是怎么在浴室里干起来的？生田斗真想到几分钟前他往男人脸上抹过去的剃须泡沫，不对，是男人抓住他的手想蹭他一脸白色泡沫的时候他躲闪的脖子，也不对，是他不知死活地附到那男人胯下软趴趴的性器上的手，都不对，是男人对他冷不防发起的攻击，是他说的那一句，“斗真身上有我的味道呢。”

小栗旬你这个混球，你知道这样有多犯规吗？

男人的吻从乳尖移开，来到他锻炼有型的腹肌上，他的手指从人鱼线上划过，他亲吻他肚脐旁边的皮肤，再用牙齿划过小腹下方的那块软肉，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，性器顶端颤抖着渗出更多的泪滴，连后面那个洞也绞紧了一些，他恨自己这么容易就被男人挑起情欲，恨男人专注的眼睛望着自己，自己就已经想缴械投降兵败垂成的窝囊样。

“快……含住它……快点……”他忍不住央求着男人，男人笑着把手放到他的臀部上用力揉了一把，像个小流氓一样抬起头问他：“含住什么？”

“Shit！小栗旬你这个混蛋……”生田斗真被情欲浸湿的眼睛和身体都在叫嚣着快踢开这个男人，但他软绵绵的双腿根本做不到。

 

37．

几乎是在男人把他那根不争气的性器含进去用舌尖转过顶端那一圈的同一时间他就射了出来，小栗旬笑着吐出他的精液，然后含住了他的嘴，他紧闭着不肯跟那男人舌吻，实在是太丢人了。

男人放开他的嘴，擦掉他唇边沾着的白浊，生田斗真的手攀着男人的肩膀问他：“你什么时候变得这么可恶了？”那家伙竟然不要脸地说：“难道不是因为斗真喜欢这个？”

“Fuck you……”生田斗真推开小栗旬越来越近的胸膛，挣脱开他把他带进自己怀里的双手，一股脑坐进那个已经装满了热水的浴缸里，“请你出去，小栗旬先生。”

不管怎样，他一定要惩罚他一下才行，哪怕只有这洗澡的一个小时，也能让那个老二硬得像根棍子的男人足够难受了。

 

38．

几乎是生田斗真从浴室出来的那一瞬间他就被饿了一个小时的男人扛在了肩膀上，他的手撑着他的肩膀叫了一声，男人拍打了一下他只是穿着浴袍的臀部，那声音在偌大安静的的房间里一点都不合群。

“你疯了？”生田斗真笑骂一句看起来有些失控的小栗旬，得意地从上方俯视着男人，他承认这样的小栗旬看起来又不是那么胖了，他笑得更开心了。

“都是斗真逼的……”男人像在撒娇又像是控诉他一样撇撇嘴，生田斗真抱住他的脖子跟他接吻，含住男人的舌头像在吃一根美味的棒棒糖，双腿盘上那男人精壮的腰，滋滋作响的湿吻声遇到了他刚才的惊呼和拍打自己臀部的声音，房间里已经被情欲填满得快要烧起来了，男人把他抱到床边坐下，他的浴袍下摆已经散开，男人抽掉那根碍事的绳子，手抓住他挺翘的臀部揉搓，一根手指顶住那个闭合的小洞打圈圈。

生田斗真缩回自己的舌尖想说点什么，但小栗旬不依不饶地不肯放开，就是这犹豫的一秒男人已经反客为主了，“唔……”生田斗真的后穴已经被男人顶开一根手指的距离，就算只是这样他竟然已经开始期待男人在他臀缝里硬起来的性器了。

他什么时候变得这么淫荡了？哦，都怪你，生田斗真抓住男人的背，把他的衣服扯掉，他不喜欢男人这样什么都占据上风，他不喜欢他只能服从的模样。

没有润滑过的两根手指捅进那个热乎乎的小洞里撑开又闭合，生田斗真的指甲陷进小栗旬的后背，几道红痕就这样出现在他蜜色的背上，看起来很像一只气急的小猫高傲的恶作剧。

男人笑着把他的手指再加上一根，那个用力的吻从嘴唇来到脖子，失去掌控的生田斗真的呻吟越来越大声，男人的性器从下方贯穿他的时候他更是忍不住咬住男人的肩膀，仿佛这样能让快感消褪一点，但是并没有，他还是舒服得流下生理性的眼泪。

滴到了男人的后背上，也弄湿了他抓住男人后背的手指。

生田斗真像受不了快感侵袭一样蜷缩起脚趾头，膝盖也夹紧了男人的大腿，但骑乘的体位带来的深入感和不用刻意挺进就戳到敏感点的感觉像是洪水猛兽一样，他像是被一个又一个巨浪掀翻的小舟，被这个叫小栗旬的人包围，他啊啊地叫着，说不出一句多余的话，除了呻吟他连一个关于性爱的要求都忘了去说，连男人用力在他脖子上留下的吮吸都没有注意到。

他是在男人用手指狠狠地按住他的乳尖转圈的时候射出来的，白色的精液喷洒到男人的腹肌和小腹，再滑到那个他们交合的淫靡之处，男人在他耳边恶劣地开玩笑：“斗真的里面有了你自己的东西呢，斗真感觉到了吗？”

他被这句话和高潮的快感刺激地再次缩紧肠道，性器也翘得老高，在他和男人的小腹上摩擦着，男人的背后已经被他抓出数条红痕，真是该死，他就不怕疼吗？

“喜欢这个吗？喜欢吗？”男人的问题向他逼近，为什么？为什么要在这个节骨眼上问这个！你知道我有多喜欢不是吗？

“嗯……喜欢……”他承认他有多喜欢这个，但是他又摇摇头，不受控制的嘴像是冲开荆棘的种子，他说：“不……不止喜欢……我爱……爱这个……”爱这个男人， _我爱你小栗旬。_

生田斗真又哭了，像是在多年前狼狈哭泣的这间房里的这张床上哭泣一样，傻乎乎地哭了。

男人那一次只是亲吻他的眼睛，这次更过分，他舔掉他下巴上没有滴落的小水滴，说：“乖，我也很喜欢。”

_听到了吗？他说他也喜欢呢？就让我当这个是对我的喜欢可以吗？不只是一场性爱，不只是身体上的合拍，是对我这个人的喜欢，是小栗旬对生田斗真的喜欢，可以吗？_

_他看着男人比拍戏时更认真的眼睛，却什么都说不出来。_

 

39．

电视剧的拍摄结束的比生田斗真想象得要快很多，那男人在最后杀青的时候大声嚷嚷着要去夏威夷玩，然后大笑着把自己搂进怀里说：“斗真陪我一起去吧。”他笑着回抱住他，然后说自己没时间，他没有忘记掐一把那男人的腰，谁叫他刚刚在他自己耳边呼了一口热气。

真是个危险又幼稚的家伙。

生田斗真没想到自己竟然比那男人更快地到了夏威夷，他拍了张那碧蓝色的大海给那男人并且不乏得瑟地写道：夏威夷的海比冲绳的还要好看呢，就是天气太热了。

男人几乎是秒速回复了他，“拉仇恨呢？看来等斗真回来要好好惩罚一下了。”

他笑着把手机放进口袋里，没有再回复这个充满了性暗示的邮件，他咬着下唇看着面前的海，想着这个CM的拍摄到底什么时候能结束，他已经开始想念起大阪的咖喱了。

是真的想念那个咖喱吗？生田斗真笑了笑含住一口冰凉的柠檬水，他想起了男人最喜欢喝的柠檬鸡尾酒，把那一口柠檬水咽下肚子。

Well，我就是想那家伙了，他翻出手机打字： _你在干什么？_ 不，这不够好。

又写： _刚杀青忙吗？_ 哦，这也不够好。

最后他写：那你老实地就等我回来吧。

老天，他为什么现在跟那家伙发邮件要像个刚刚谈恋爱的高中生一样纠结，明明以前一个嗯或者一个哦，再不济一个知道了也就够了，但现在他到底是怎么了？突如其来的问题像是根本停不下来一样占满他的大脑，好像八年来从没有思考过的问题一下全部涌了出来。

_他到底是怎么了？不能这样！停下来，求你停下来。_

男人的邮件来得完全不是时候。

_“我已经开始想你了。”_

生田斗真握着手机苦笑，把那八个字从头看到尾，再从尾看到头，连那个句号都不想忽视，他的心里有什么东西在泛滥，酸味席卷他的舌尖和心脏，他肯定那不是柠檬的味道。

是那男人塞到他嘴里的一块糖，很酸很酸，酸到他一直皱眉吐舌头，看着男人大笑的脸最后吻上去跟他分享那块糖的酸。

如果不是经纪人的叫喊，他现在已经把那个输入了一半的 ** _“我也想你”_** 发了出去，还好，还好他没有，这是对那个男人的困扰不是吗？

 _是的。_ 生田斗真这样笃定地想，这也是他这么多年来唯一一个经过认真思考后得出的结论。

 

40．

生田斗真其实很容易陷入一阵莫名的焦虑，他现在蹲在酒店房间里的角落，陌生的希尔顿，陌生的床，床铺不是他房间里的那张柔软的大床，被褥也不是小栗旬家里的那个灰色的暖暖的那张，总之什么都是陌生的。

而不管过了多少年，他都讨厌陌生。

所以他才会八年来都只跟一个男人上床吗？不是，他们一开始也是陌生的，而他到现在都不敢说自己有多熟悉那个男人，除了他所有的性癖好。想到这里他又笑了，老天，他刚刚是想了个黄段子吗？

他很早的时候喜欢在接受采访的时候摸点什么，在面对那一双双眼睛和一个个镜头的时候摸自己的头发或者耳垂，整理一下自己的帽子和衣领，如果这些都没有他就只能搓一下自己膝盖或者手腕，什么都可以，他像个从未习惯镜头的新人一样，小动作多到数不清，他发泄紧张的方式也有很多，比如跑去游泳打拳，去找好友们踢球喝酒，这些他都不爱干但是经常干。

_但这些东西里不包括与那男人做爱，不包括他把那男人咬到渗出血丝的肩膀，因为他爱干这个，爱惨了这个。_

_干这个的时候不是发泄，是享受。他又开始想那个男人了。_

生田斗真从地板上站起来，膝盖窝都开始发麻了，他摇摇晃晃一走一停地去拿自己的手机，翻开电话簿想给远在日本的男人打个电话说点什么，或者什么都不说也可以，听听他的呼吸声也好。

 

41．

“喂斗真你猜我在哪儿？”

男人兴奋的声音从听筒里传来，生田斗真想了一下发现原来不是自己拨过去的啊，在他还犹豫会不会打扰男人好梦的时候男人的电话先一步赶过来了。

“斗真？”男人的声音听起来很开心，他还是像个幼稚的小孩一样，容易被一些简单的事儿弄得兴高采烈。

“我怎么知道，你在哪儿？”

“猜猜嘛。”男人开始跟他耍无赖，每次都这样，但他永远拿他没辙。

“大阪？”生田斗真把自己缩到椅子里，他喜欢这种安全感十足的姿势，手指一下一下抠着自己身上的长袖t恤。

“噗噗，猜错了，我在北海道。”

“去那儿干嘛？吃螃蟹吗？”生田斗真好像只能找到这么个理由能把重度漫画宅没有工作就待在家里看漫画或者喝酒的那男人弄到北海道去了。

“哦斗真你真是太没有情调了。”男人像在责怪他一样小声说着，生田斗真很想说，最没有情调的明明是你吧。

他们都沉默着，突然小栗旬问他，“斗真你看到雪了吗？”

“没有啊，拜托我在夏威夷诶。”你地理难道不及格吗？生田斗真微笑着把t恤松开了，开始把玩手边那个小小的烟灰缸。

又是停了良久，男人再次说话的时候带着一点喘息，生田斗真猜他肯定被粉丝发现了然后跑到某个街角躲起来，想到男人跑起来会飘来飘去的发丝，生田斗真就愈发开心，他用手捂住自己的脸，嘴角不住地上扬。

“我看到了哦。”生田斗真听到他这样说，他刚想问男人这个天气的北海道还会下雪吗？但男人继续说的话打断了他，“很像你现在的笑，纯白色的很透明的，而且好快就融化了。”

生田斗真那一刻甚至忘了呼吸，他怎么知道他笑了？他忍不住回头看了看自己空荡荡陌生的酒店房间，什么都没有，没有雪也没有小栗旬。

他们又陷入沉默，很长时间的沉默，他听着男人的呼吸从一点点急促到平稳，仿佛那呼出的带着白雾的气体都打在了他的耳朵边，他缩着耳朵闭上眼睛静静地听了很久，反正那男人不缺这么一点儿电话费不是吗？是的，他们什么都不缺，在这个时候连时间都是不缺的。

最后是他说：“你明天回家吗？”

男人说：“嗯，在家。”

他又沉默了一会儿就道了再见。挂上电话的生田斗真订了一张回东京的机票，他抛下了所有的工作和快要抓狂的经纪人坐上了飞往东京的飞机。

第一次，生田斗真觉得当一个落跑的任性鬼是这么得愉快，比什么都要开心。

 

42．

生田斗真敲开小栗旬家门的时候他还没想好要怎么解释自己的到来，男人把门打开睡眼惺忪地盯着自己，表情慢慢失控的时候他只说了一句：“Hi。”

然后就没有了下文，生田斗真觉得自己现在肯定糟透了，他在飞机上几乎没有合眼，他把腹稿打了一遍又一遍，他把想说的话都放在脑子里，他告诉自己一定要记得，不能忘！一个标点符号都不能忘！

但他看到小栗旬的那一刻还是什么都忘了，生田斗真瞪大的眼睛里布满了血丝，他几乎24个小时没有休息，但异常兴奋的脑袋和站不稳的身体根本不一样，他在心里尖叫： _快！快告诉他！快告诉他你爱他！_

“我……我只是想说，我很喜欢旬酱……真的很喜欢，还有你几年前新买的那个鱼缸……还有你给我从大阪带回来的和果子我也很喜欢，还有……你跟发来的那个无聊的冷笑话让我笑了一天你知道吗？”生田斗真咽了咽喉结，继续说：“你跟我说想带我去看星星我现在答应还来得及吗？还有你什么时候带我再去吃那个你说很好吃的咖喱？还有那个很酸很酸的糖……其实我并没有表现得那么讨厌它……”

小栗旬伸出手把他的头发捋到脑后，张开嘴想说什么，但生田斗真打断他，他还没准备好去听这男人的答复呢。

“我呢，最近一直都很忙吧，我还要去拍电影，还有没拍完的广告，还有你知道吗？就在几个小时之前我把一大票人都丢在了夏威夷呢，这感觉真是太爽了，你肯定也会喜欢这种感觉的……因为小栗旬你就是一个特别特别任性的人……你喜欢喝酒我会陪你，不过我很质疑你对那柠檬鸡尾酒的执着，其实那玩意并没有那么好喝你知道吗？”

生田斗真感觉自己的嘴唇有点干，他舔了舔继续说：“我还记得你说你喜欢我的那件针织衫，你还想把它拿走记得吗？还有……你选帽子的品味真的太差了，我现在都不敢戴那顶奇怪的红色帽子你知道吗？嗯还有……你喜欢吃的那个蛋糕其实我很早以前就会做了，虽然失败了很多次，但是我现在能做得很好吃了，你想来尝尝吗？”

生田斗真已经快疯了，他为什么还在说这些无关紧要的废话，而且这么语无伦次，快说你爱他啊，快说啊！就在他一直催促自己的时候，那个一直站在门口的男人冲了过来，像很久以前在他家的公寓门口那样很用力很用力地抱住了他，同样的两个演员和同样的戏码，换了个时间和地点重演。

生田斗真哽咽着享受这个不算温暖的怀抱，他说：“你知道吗？我其实很讨厌你。”

那男人好像也哭了，跟很多年前一样，他的肩膀湿了，来不及换上厚重羽绒服的他肩膀上的那件薄薄的t恤被男人的眼泪打湿了。

男人回答他：“知道啊，不过我爱你。”

生田斗真的眼泪终于忍不住掉了下来，他吸了吸因为寒冷快要掉下来的鼻涕，这并不是一个美妙的告白场景，起码跟他预想的完全不同。

“那……那个故事……你能说给我听听吗？”生田斗真还记得他那次控制不住的性爱后仓促的结尾和他渴求听到的故事。

**_“可以，我还有一生去跟你讲。”_ **

_“嗯。”嗯，他们还有一生呢，真好，生田斗真笑着用他那颤抖的手扯住了小栗旬的睡衣，开心地回答：“还有一生呢。”_

 

43．

八年前坐在沙发上的生田斗真有些紧张，周围都是陌生的工作人员，唯一认识的好友松本润也因为化妆师的召唤离开，他局促地坐在那里摸着自己的膝盖，门口走进来一个高高瘦瘦的男人，他的脸上闪耀着跟自己完全不一样的自信和朝气，那条可恶的链子哗哗作响，生田斗真皱皱眉毛躲开眼光，他不喜欢那家伙那条发白的牛仔裤。

“你好，我叫小栗旬，我可以坐在你旁边吗？”

他当然知道他叫小栗旬，包括他那条哗哗作响的链子都知道，生田斗真想告诉他，谁都知道你叫小栗旬好吗，你那么有名。

他们最后交换了电话，过几个月交换了亲吻，再过一年左右的时间他们交换了精液，几年后熟悉了彼此的身体和那上面的每一个敏感点。

但此刻站在楼道里还有点犹豫不前的生田斗真没想到他半个小时后真的对那个男人说了那些胡话，他们用了八年来证明那句没说出口的我爱你，是不是太傻太荒谬了？

但幸运的的是，他没有再等八年，他有的时候会想，自己去敲开那扇门的时候肯定就已经用光了自己所有的勇气，也怀疑在八年前跟那男人交换电话号码的那个瞬间就花光了他全部的运气，但所幸上帝没有抛弃他们，他派那个小小的丘比特给了他致命的一箭，真是太好了。

**_能跟小栗旬相爱，真是太好了。_ **

很多年以后，生田斗真回忆起那个天都没亮的早晨，他觉得自己从电梯口到小栗旬公寓门口，然后靠近小栗旬身边的那短短几十米，他应该是走了八年那么久。

 

END


End file.
